


Philia 友情

by Setg2154



Series: 现实向短篇合集 [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 他深沉地吐息，直到他对睡在他的床上的人的、这份屏息以待的冲动重新被封印在了他心底的琥珀之中。沈昌珉给郑允浩掖好被角，悄然走出卧室。*Philia源为希腊语中的四种爱之一。意为brotherly love。直译为友爱，但总差这么点意思。沈昌珉和郑允浩之间的关系在旁人看来，大抵如此。





	Philia 友情

门铃响起时沈昌珉正坐在沙发上，翻开《俄狄浦斯王》的第一节。他看了看表，现在是凌晨一点。这个时间的不速之客和忒拜城的瘟疫相比，沈昌珉不知道哪一个更不受人欢迎。

但他的不愉快在看见显示屏中来人的脸时转瞬即逝。是郑允浩。

这让他没由来地欣喜了片刻，但他很快发现，在他家门口，穿着西装的郑允浩垂着头，一只手撑在墙上。这颓丧的姿势叫见惯了他挺拔背影的沈昌珉有点惊讶，而半秒钟后，仿佛是对无人应门的不满，郑允浩开始用力拍击他公寓的大门。

郑允浩这个人不论到哪都能弄出很大的动静。他把门拍的框框作响，吵死人了，说不定还会弄醒他的邻居，是非常不合适、不礼貌的行为。

沈昌珉皱着眉头开了门，可郑允浩仿佛没有察觉到他的动作，仍然一动没动地扎在大门边。他身上的酒气浓郁得叫昌珉咋舌，后者不加掩饰地打量着明显是喝醉的、没头没脑的郑允浩，觉得有点好笑。

“哥？”

郑允浩受到召唤，终于抬起了头。但他似乎对昌珉熟视无睹，他的目光飘过沈昌珉，往公寓内漫无目的地望去。他的脸色被酒气蒸腾到完全不自然，甚至连眼角都带着嫣红。这摸鲜艳的颜色让昌珉想到绚烂的晚霞。

“你喝醉了，进来。”他说着，轻轻地揽住他哥哥的肩膀。郑允浩顺从地由着昌珉把自己带进了门廊。门在他们身后合拢，发出清脆的声响。

门廊里沈昌珉蹲下身去给他的哥哥脱鞋，但后者对他的好意没有一点反应，毫无配合的意思，让这件事情变得很挣扎。昌珉拍拍郑允浩的小腿，想提醒这个人抬个脚，但他仰头看去的时候，站在他身前的郑允浩只是摇晃了一下，同时缓慢地朝他眨着眼睛。

沈昌珉尽力压抑住责怪对方在公司年会上喝得太多的冲动，又叫了一声“哥”。郑允浩显然沉浸在酒后半睡半醒的梦幻现实里，面对昌珉的敦促，他毫无自觉撅起嘴巴。“干嘛，”他说，“是我，让我进门，昌多拉…”

这样的回应让昌珉直接放弃了和他继续讨价还价。他干脆地搬起郑允浩的腿，在扯掉对方的鞋子后站起身，扶着郑允浩走进屋里。

就算是门廊到沙发的这一点点距离，郑允浩也没法稳当地走完，他几乎完全倚在昌珉身上，全程都把炙热的呼吸喷在昌珉的颈窝里。

沈昌珉和郑允浩相处也够久了，他也数次见过喝醉后的郑允浩。郑允浩酒品不错，像他本人一样正直，不论醉到什么程度也不会发起疯，而只是会像现在一样，变得温驯、迷茫，反应慢上那么个十拍八拍。

似乎他锋利的棱角全部懈怠在了狄奥尼索斯的酒樽里。而这样的哥哥总让他觉得可爱。但从某种角度而言，今天，喝醉了之后没有回自己公寓，而是找到他家门上的郑允浩尤其让他心生喜爱。

“喝成这样是怎么过来的？”沈昌珉从郑允浩身上扯下西装外套，然后伸手去解对方仍然一丝不苟地系着的领结。

“…经纪人哥送我来的。他说不放心我一个人。”郑允浩半阖着眼，顺从地由着沈昌珉给他脱掉衬衣。在昌珉解开他的皮带的时候，他好像清醒了一点，“嗯，”他带着浓重的鼻音，“我自己来吗…”

昌珉无法忽视他哥哥在他手底下不自然的扭动，但是他却变本加厉，恶意地一把拽掉郑允浩的裤子，然后在对方瞬间的错愕里绽出微笑。“不用了，哥，”沈昌珉说着，把郑允浩的衣服妥帖地挂好，“这不是很快嘛。”

他把毛毯裹在只穿了打底背心和内裤的郑允浩身上。在把他的哥哥短暂地安置在沙发上后，昌珉去厨房拿了杯温水，盯着郑允浩吞了两颗解酒药。

“别睡着了，”郑允浩第三次在一头栽倒在沙发上的边缘摇摇欲坠时，沈昌珉忍不住地晃了晃他的肩膀，“最少漱个口吧。”

他去洗手间里拿了漱口水，装在一次性纸杯里，然后用温水浸湿了一条毛巾。在他走回到沙发边缘时，郑允浩已经用毛毯把自己裹成了一个茧，倒在了沙发上昏昏欲睡。

联系到他一米八几的身高，这个茧在昌珉看来实在小得不可思议。他把郑允浩从沙发上弄起来，他的哥哥显然对昌珉的动作很不满，“又要干嘛，我困死了。”

“你在我家过夜，要遵守我的规则。”沈昌珉几乎是铁面无私地说，但他的声音却很温柔。他蹲下身子，和郑允浩对视，“漱口。擦脸。然后才能睡觉。”

他的哥哥盯着他的眼睛，半晌才瘪了瘪嘴，听话地从他手里接过了毛巾。沈昌珉满意地看着对方遵照他的嘱咐，“别咽下去了，”在郑允浩胡乱地把漱口含在嘴里时，他忧心忡忡地看着迷糊的对方，“哥。”

郑允浩以一记瞪视作为回应。但这视线里一点威慑力都没有，反倒叫昌珉看出了点小孩脾气。这说明郑允浩还很醉，这很好。

因为自从他把对方领进门里，昌珉就在考虑要让他睡在哪里。这时候，拿来客人用的被褥，让郑允浩睡沙发显然是最合理的，但他实在不想放过一个可以看着郑允浩睡在自己床上的机会。

这个想法并非出于情欲冲动。即便在平时工作时他们之间不是没有亲近的举措，但也仅仅止步于此——的确，昌珉也曾无数次肖想郑允浩的嘴唇何其柔软，可在对方醉倒的时候占便宜显然不符合他的人生信条。

但他得承认，让郑允浩睡在他的床上确实是一件很有吸引力的事情。他的哥哥，躺在他的被褥间，被他的气息完全包裹。郑允浩的体温会温暖他的羽绒被和冰凉的丝绸床单，他的身体会在他的枕头和床垫上留下凹陷。如此亲密，以至于在第二天清晨，他可以在自己的床上闻到前夜郑允浩身上的、令人微醺的酒气。

一阵突如其来的占有欲在沈昌珉的脑海中激起一阵危险的火花，但在他做出任何失格的举措之前，他很快克制住了自己的心情。他在郑允浩第四次栽倒在沙发上的半途中截住了对方。

“起来。”他掀开毛毯，拉着郑允浩。先前他的动作有多轻柔，现在他的动作就有多粗暴。

郑允浩被他搞得莫名其妙，他很委屈，试图辩解，“昌多拉…”

但昌珉没让他继续说下去。他恐怕再让郑允浩带着鼻音嘟囔几句，他就真的会做出点什么不可挽回的事情。他把郑允浩架在肩头，搂着对方的腰，白推半就地把后者拽进了卧室，放在了自己的床上。

显然，郑允浩醉的一点不轻；平时非常敏锐的队长对于沈昌珉这一连串反常的举措没有任何疑议。只是在昌珉把有点凉的被单盖在他下巴底下时，他随着酒精飘荡到了太平洋的反射弧终于有了回归的征兆。

“我这是在哪儿？昌多拉，你怎么在这里？”

沈昌珉站在床边，他居高临下地看着郑允浩以一种美丽的方式蹙起眉头的同时，问了他这个问题。郑允浩失魂落魄的样子让他想到迷路的小狗。几乎饱含着没有凡人可以抵抗的蛊惑性。

昌珉并非凡人，他曾经十年与郑允浩在同一个屋檐底下朝夕相处而不落窠臼。但即便冷静自持如他，被郑允浩这样抬眼看着，也不可能完全无动于衷。

“你在我家，”沈昌珉说，“我的卧室里。”他的声音因为某种强烈的悸动有点颤抖。

“我是怎么到这儿来的？”郑允浩没有注意到昌珉的异样，却仍然维持了自己那份叫人望而生畏的锲而不舍。

“经纪人送你来的。然后是我把你塞进了被子里。现在，睡觉吧。”

“哦。”郑允浩说完，重新放松下来。他闭上眼睛，睡意重新轻而易举地攫住了他。他的呼吸很快变得悠长而均匀，像柔和的行板，和寂静无声的卧室空气演出舒缓的协奏曲。

在他身前，沈昌珉驻足谛听着，观察着。睡意抹去了总是在郑允浩眉头间阴魂不散的疲乏，让他的睡颜变得像是一幅引人入胜的风景画。而且他睡着的时候简直像个小男孩。无忧无虑。这让他看起来比他醒着的时候还要生气勃勃。

这使得沈昌珉长久地站在床前，凝视着他。他在观察郑允浩睫毛颤动的同时，也在观察着自己。他觉得这个人的醉意确凿无疑地传染给了自己，因为他非常想要现在就低下头去，用一个吻将他哥哥嫣红的饱满嘴唇据为己有。

只是他心中像是一头刚从冬眠中醒来般饥肠辘辘的渴望却无法挣脱理智的束缚；他一动没动，仅仅长久地站在床边，握着拳，用力到指节毫无血色。

他深沉地吐息，直到他对睡在他的床上的人的、这份屏息以待的冲动重新被封印在了他心底的琥珀之中。沈昌珉给郑允浩掖好被角，悄然走出卧室。

他走到酒柜旁给自己倒了杯红酒。通常，他会在佳酿酒醒前耐心等待，但今晚，他却急不可耐地将它一饮而尽。然后他走到沙发边落座，为了排遣心中阴雨欲来的觊觎，重新抓起了刚刚被自己丢在一边的《俄狄浦斯王》。

 

The End.


End file.
